


Curse you, Michael Wheeler!

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, hed be fine with the gay just not fine with mike, hopper discovers their relationship, literally crack fic, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: When Mike and El break up, Hopper thinks he's seen the last of Mike. Until he discovers Mike is making moves on the other Byers kid.





	Curse you, Michael Wheeler!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 20 minutes to please my friend

Hopper was in the living room. He had just moved in with Joyce. Mike was over. Thankfully he and El had broken up months ago. Mike was here to see Will. 

Curiosity started to build in Hopper’s mind as he wondered what Mike and Will were doing in there. Slowly, he reclined his chair back to see Will’s room. Will and Mike were sitting on the bed, making out. 

Anger fumed in Hopper. Not cause they were both boys but because that Wheeler kid was doing it again. Coming into Hopper’s turf and disrespecting him. 

He got up from his chair and ran into Will’s room, surprising him so much he shoved Mike off the bed. 

“Uh, hey Hop. What’s up?” Will’s voice cracked. 

“Wheeler, how many times? How many times are we gonna do this?” 

“Till it sticks.” Mike smiled, arrogantly. 

Will watched as Hopper and Mike stared each other down. 

_ When the fuck did this kid get so tall?  _

“If this relationship ends up like the last one, the next time anyone sees you will be in a body bag.” 

“Oh really? You’re gonna kill me?” 

“I’m chief of police, you son of a bitch. I could cover it up.”

“Oh I bet you could. With those same detective skills you used to figure out Will wasn’t dead? Oh wait, that was me.” 

Will’s eyes were bouncing back and forth like he was watching a tennis match. 

“Act it up, tough guy.” 

“Old man.” 

Will’s jaw dropped. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this the tiniest bit. 

Hopper narrowed his eyes. “Three inches. Understand.” 

“Yes.” Will said. 

“Wheeler?” 

“Two.” 

“You are in no position to negotiate.” 

“Fine. Three it is.” 

Hopper nodded and went back into the living room. He had gotten through half an episode of Miami Vice when he realized how strangely quiet Will and MIke were. He leaned his chair back and saw Will’s bed, empty. 

He ran into the room and saw the window was open, both boys gone. Hopper stuck his head out the window into the night. 

“CURSE YOU MICHAEL WHEELER!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @softboy-stanley


End file.
